


Loud, so everyone can hear

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry has some doubts about Eggsy's feelings and Eggsy is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud, so everyone can hear

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a week ago for the amazing mongoose-bite on tumblr and I like this tiny bit of fluff so much that I had to share here too :D

They’re on top of a building, their mission having ended just in time for the New Year countdown.

And sure any other day they would be making their way back to HQ for debrief, but no one is going to say anything if they get to the shop a bit later than usual.

They’re already kissing when the clock reaches midnight and when they lean back there are still cheers of “Happy New Year!” echoing in the air.

“I love you,” Harry whispers against his lips, eyes soft and of course Eggsy says it in return. It’s not the first time they’ve said it, even if it’s still relatively new that they put words to the feelings they share between them.

This time however, Eggsy is close enough to see the queer _something_ in Harry’s eyes at his answer. As if Harry can’t really believe him and no, nope, that simply won’t do.

“Stop that,” it’s bit harsher than he wanted it to sound like, but at least he’s got Harry’s attention. “Stop thinking that for some stupid reason I’ll leave you! I’m there for the long haul, the only way you’ll get rid of me is if _you_ leave _me_.”

At that last part, Harry looks close to panicking at the mere idea but before he can protest the notion, Eggsy continues his little tirade.

“No I am serious Harry. I know doubts and they suck and I don’t want you to have any, at least not about what I feel about you. If I have to yell it for all the world to hear, I will, believe me I will.”

“That, that won’t be necessary,” Harry chuckles, but it’s not the happy sound it usually is.

Eggsy frowns until he spot the edge of the building and well it might not be the whole world but it will do for the night.

Harry tries to stop him, but since he’s being stupid, Eggsy has no qualms ignoring him.

Once in position, he takes a deep breath and yells at the top of his lungs like he hasn’t done in a long time.

“Eggsy Unwin loves Harry Hart!”

There is laughter and cheering in answer, some suggestions as to what Eggsy Unwin should do to Harry Hart to prove it, and some people follow Eggsy’s example and screams their love for their partners.

“You’re ridiculous,” the words are whispered against his ear as two arms come to wrap around his middle, but he can feel Harry’s smile against his temple where his lover presses his lips and leaves them there.

He doesn’t protest the accusation because he kind of _is_ , but so is Harry, so it’s all fine in the end.


End file.
